Hasta Que Tu Muete Nos Separe
by sryfferin
Summary: OneShot inspirado de la cancion de Hasta Que Tu Muerte Nos Separe de Mago de Oz. Draco es engañado por Hermaione y sus amigos de una manera muy cruel que lo hace volverse mas cruel y obscuro de lo que ya era y decide vengarse. Soy muy malo para los summar


**Bueno es us OneShot, que como ya dije es inspirado en la canción de Mago de Oz.**

**Es mi primer fic asi que ojala les guste y lo disfruten.**

**Bueno en resumen la historia es que Draco es engañado por Hermione y su forma de vengarse es casandose con ella **

**HASTA QUE TU MUERTE NOS SEPARE.**

Solo quiero que con solo escuchar mi nombre te estremezcas,

que el simple hecho de escuchar **mi voz te desespere y te robe la razón**,

que nada en el mundo pueda cambiar esa sensación,

solo quiero que te odies a ti misma y no puedas más con ese sentimiento,

que por mas que trates jamás puedas ser feliz,

que lo que me hiciste jamás te lo perdones,

que llores todas las noches pensando en mí y en el dolor que me causaste,

que sientas miedo y que tiembles con solo pensar en aquellos momentos,

que por desgracia para mi fueron los mas felices de mi vida.

Amor mío, solo quiero que sientas lo que yo sentí,

que vivas todo lo que yo he vivido hasta el día de hoy por tu culpa,

que derrames las mismas lágrimas que yo derramé, que revivas todos y cada

uno de los momentos que pasamos juntos y te des cuenta con eso de cuanto

en verdad yo te llegue a amar en aquellos días.

Se que piensas que no lo hice, pero déjame decirte que todo este tiempo

haz estado equivocada, que sí me enamoré de ti, que si supiste engañarme,

que si llegaste a tenerme entre tus brazos, y hacerme creer todo lo que

decías y hacías.

Llevo tanto tiempo esperando el día "muñequita linda" en que todos los 

recuerdos y el daño que me hiciste te atormenten tanto que ya no puedas

pensar, comer, hablar, ni siquiera conciliar el sueño.

Y veras como todo el daño que me hiciste te acorralará y no te dejará vivir,

despertarás y desearás no haberlo hecho nunca; así como el mismo dolor que

me provocaste será lo que te levante todos los días y noches del resto de tu

miserable vida.

**Tan solo quiero verte llorar **una y otra vez, así como yo lo hice,

déjame decirte que **he mandado la muerte a buscarte** y que no podrás

escapar de ella.

Tan solo quiero escucharte gritar de tanta desesperación y de tanta

frustración, y claro, tú bien sabes que **en el infierno te he de encontrar.**

Solo quiero que tu alma este tan rota como la mía y que todas tus lagrimas

sean de miedo y no de tristeza, que sean lágrimas de sangre,

tan imborrables como las mías, y que el precio que tengas que pagar por

lo que me hiciste sea tan caro que no alcances a pagarlo todo en esta vida

y la culpa te persiga para toda la eternidad.

Al principio intenté no creer en tus palabras, pero con el tiempo ya no pude, eran tan sinceras al igual que tu,

me convenciste cuando después de unos meses me miraste a los ojos y me dijiste: "Te amo".

Déjame decirte que la imagen que tenia de ti, era de verdad muy buena; eras

la mujer más bella de todo el mundo, y no solo para mí, sino para la mayoría

de los muchachos, muchos te amaban, porque no te conocían en realidad,

no sabían lo despiadada que podías llegar a ser.

Al principio no entendía el alboroto, tan solo eras una chica mas,

pero después de observarte, de ver como eras, tan sencilla, tan

diferente a todas las demás, tan especial, tan simple y sin prejuicios; 

comprendí que no solo eras una chica más, sino que eras la chica más

especial de todo el mundo con la que todos deseaban, la que todos querían,

no solo para pasar un rato de diversión, sino con al que la mayoría quería

pasar el resto de su vida, con la que querían formar una familia, con la que

querían irse a la cama una noche y todas las noches del resto de sus

miserables vidas.

Nunca olvidaré ese día en el que mi vida cambió, el día en el que mi vida dio 

un giro de 1800 tan radical que parecía un sueño, ése día en el que me

dirigiste una mirada y sonreíste, y después de unos segundos solo dijiste:

"hola"; no podía creer que la Gryffindor mas inteligente y bella de todo el

colegio me estuviera hablando, a mi, el Slytherin mas odiado por ti y tu estúpido

grupo de amigos.

Después de ese día y los siguientes meses, todo parecía

tan diferente, miraba todo con otros ojos, te miraba a ti tan diferente,

después supiste ganar mi corazón, supiste enamorar aquel corazón que

nadie creía que existiera. La verdad no se como lo hiciste, no se como

lograste entrar a mi corazón y sacar esos sentimientos. No se que digo, claro

que lo se, con todos tus encantos y sabiduría tenias todas las de ganar, y yo

solo tenia esa estúpida burbuja en la que me refugiaba y en la que tu poco a

poco fuiste entrando.Primero con tu sonrisa encantadora y sincera, creí

todas tus palabras, todas tus mentiras, todas tus caricias y besos, creí que

eran sinceros; pero al final, la única verdad, es lo que no creí, lo que me

hiciste es lo que no quise creer.

Me sentí tan humillado como nunca en mi vida cuando te vi entrar de la estupida y asquerosa mano de Wesley,

me sentí tan dolido,porque yo renuncié a todo por ti, a mi familia,

a mi fortuna, a todo, a mi vida entera, solo para estar contigo y tu al final

solo dijiste: "Lo siento amor, yo no puedo renunciar a todo, solo por ti de

verdad que no quiero dañarte, así que lo mejor será que lo nuestro acabe y

vuelvas a tu vida anterior¿Pero cuál vida?" preguntaste con una sonrisa en

el rostro, una sonrisa con tanta maldad que jamás creí que fuera verdad,

hasta que el te besó, te tomo por la cintura y te besó con tanta pasión como

yo lo hacía, y lo peor, era que tu le respondías le respondías con la misma

pasión y ternura con la que devolvías mis besos. No parecía verdad todo lo

que experimenté ese día, yo muriéndome de rabia por dentro y tú, tu con tus

amigos burlándose y riéndose de mi en mi cara.

Fue en ese momento que todo se vino abajo, cuando me di cuenta que solo

me habías utilizado como objeto de burla, fue cuando entendí todo, no se

como pude llegar a pensar que seria posible vivir contigo, formar una familia

y que no necesitábamos más si nos teníamos el uno al otro, que equivocado

estaba al pensar eso, fui un estúpido. Como pude pensar eso, todo fue una

mentira, un plan, todo, todo fue un estúpido engaño, desde la primera

mirada que me dirigiste, hasta el ultimo beso que me diste, todo estaba

planeado, desde la primera palabra hasta la ultima sonrisa, todo estaba

calculado. Tu y tus estúpidos amigos solo estaban esperando a que me enamorara

como un estúpido de ti, para así al final verme derrotado y humillado, pues

te digo que lograron su propósito, si tu y tus amigos querían acabar conmigo,

lo lograron. Y claro yo se que ese plan fue para vengarte de todas las

atrocidades que te había dicho y hecho en el pasado.

Pero ya no lloraré más, porque después de todo el sufrimiento, lo único es

que **intentaré pisar tu orgullo tantas veces como pueda, hasta que**

mi odio te parezca aire para respirar. 

Y solo te digo que tu linda cara no te salvara de todo el daño que me

hiciste, **esa linda cara que veras frente al espejo, demacrada que **

**el dolor será tu amor**, matando tu mirada cada día más.

Terminarás en un portal **mendigando un poco de amor**, buscando y

suplicando tan solo una migaja de mi amor, pero déjame decirte que yo ya

no estaré ahí para ofrecerte todo lo que un día te ofrecí, solo te miraré y

pasaré de largo, te aseguro que** las ratas te acariciarán, **y con eso te

conformarás, tan solo con esas caricias,

Porque después y al final de todo tenias razón, pues **es tan fina la barrera **

**entre el odio el amor**, y tu me hiciste vivir eso, pero gracias a ti, el amor ya

no existirá para mi, me heriste demasiado como para volver a confiar, me

dejaste destrozado porque de mí nadie se burla, pero contigo fue diferente,

lograste que todo el colegio se burlara de mi, y eso lo tendrás que pagar.

Y ahora después de tanto años, te tengo frente a mí, esperando a que yo 

solo diga: "si, acepto".No puedo creerlo, te ves tan hermosa, tal y como

te veías aquel día en que me hablaste; ahora tú frente a mí con tu vestido

blanco y yo, yo con mi túnica negra, frente a toda tu familia y amigos,

después de todo lo que me hiciste, solo esperas mi respuesta, pero antes de

que todo la ceremonia acabe, solo quiero decirte una cosa mas, será la última

que te diga antes de que me aceptes como tu esposo, antes que te unas a

mí por el resto de tu vida.

Solo quiero decir que: "**con este anillo te desposo HASTA QUETU MERTE**

**NOS SEPARE"**, te lo juro.

Bueno esto es lo ue escribí, primero que nada ojalá les haya gustado.

Y por si no quedo claro, al final Draco se casa con ella solo para hacerla infeliz el resto de su vida.

Si se que es algo cruel, pero pues bueno ya lo conocemos como es él. La venganza es primero que el amor.

Dejen Reviews si les gusto y si no, pues tambien para mejorar los otros fics.


End file.
